supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Action Comics Annual (Vol 2) 2
Synopsis for "Krypton Returns, Part 1" After he was taken from Earth into outer space, Superman witnesses a time tsunami destroy an entire star system. Following the tsunami, Superman finds a portal and passes through it. On the outer side, Superman meets up with Supergirl and Superboy. The three encounter with the Oracle, the strange figure Superman met while stopping H'El. As they attempt to figure out the meaning behind their encounter, the three stand near a planet. Krypton has somehow returned. Supergirl is overjoyed, believing somehow H'El succeeded, but Superman remains suspicious. In that moment, one of Krypton's space cities fires an energy blast at the three heroes, believing them to be enemies of the state. Before they can escape, they are suddenly teleported to Cyrok'or, one of Krypton's moons. As Superman and Supergirl attempt to assess the situation, Superboy is possessed by the Oracle, who explains that after his defeat on Earth, H'El returned to Krypton's past in order to change history. H'El learned everything about his own past and the revelation drove him mad. He decided to take control of Krypton. H'El continuously traveled across time to find a way to prevent Krypton's destruction, but every time he failed Jor-El discovered the cause behind H'El's failures. Supergirl breaks Superboy out of his possession. Then, the heroes meet the Oracle's servant, Faora. Supergirl does not trust her, as Faora was recognized as one of Krypton's most dangerous criminals. Faora says that after H'El murdered General Zod, Faora became the Oracle's new herald because H'El had also killed the previous herald. Faora explains that H'El's travels across time created multiple alternate timelines and caused the time tsunami Superman saw earlier. If H'El continues altering time, the tsunami will destroy the universe. She also shows the heroes that H'El has conquered Krypton and enslaved the population. Superman realizes that the only to end H'El's plans is stop them from happening in the first place. Superboy tried to free the slaves on the moon but is attacked by soldiers. As Faora attempts to hold them off, she tells the heroes that each must travel to a different point in Krypton's history and repair the damage H'El has caused. The Oracle creates three portals for the heroes to use. Supergirl will travel to the Battle of the Sky Core during the Great War and prevent the clones from inflicting a wound that will accelerate Krypton's destruction. Superboy will have to ensure Supergirl leaves Krypton in the first time so that she can accomplish her mission. Superman has to perform the most difficult mission of all, stop H'El at the moment of his success. The heroes realize that if they accomplish their mission, they might never see each other again. As Superboy enters the portal, Supergirl apologizes to Superman for making things difficult for him ever since she arrived at Earth. As they share an embrace, Supergirl enters the portal. Superman enters the portal just as H'El arrives at the moon and kills Faora. Supergirl arrives to the wilds of Krypton during the Great War and is attacked by clones. Meanwhile, Superboy arrives at Argo City one week before Krypton's destruction and meets Kara, convincing her that he works for her father. Superman arrives at Kryptonopolis, months before Krypton's destruction. His armor changes color in order to preserve Superman's yellow sun energy. Then, Superman is attacked by Lara, his birth mother. After killing Faora, H'El uses his telepathy to look into the past and realizes Superman, Supergirl and Superboy are planning to ruin his plans. H'El proclaims time is on his side and the heroes are already dead. Appearing in "Krypton Returns, Part 1" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Supergirl (Kara Kent) *Superboy (Conner Kent) *Oracle of the Timeless *Faora *Lara Van-El Villains *H'El Other Characters *Jor-El Locations *Krypton **Kryptonopolis **'The Wilds' **Argo City *Agoron **'High Falls of Cyrok'or' Items *Kryptonite Vehicles *None Known Notes *This story continues in Superboy (Vol 6) #25. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/action-comics-annual-2012/action-comics-annual-2 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Annual_Vol_2_2 *http://www.comicvine.com/action-comics-annual-2-krypton-returns-part-1/4000-431407/ Action Comics Annual (Vol 2) 02